


The light of redemption

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: FT shipping weeks [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Zervis Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: "The boy was a black sun, the girl, a white moon..."As much as Zeref and Mavis were alike, they would never be on the same side anymore. But a small light could be enough to change that.[Zervis Week 2015]
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Series: FT shipping weeks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/499702
Kudos: 11





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second fic for Zervis week. Two because I couldn’t fit all prompts in one fic. 
> 
> Set in canon, unfortunately. And now I will wreck some feels out there, like I promised.  
> Brace yourselves for the feels wreck.

Zeref had this weird habit of thinking about the past when he was alone and the Spriggan 12 were not wrecking havoc somewhere.

Sometimes he would travel back in the memories of the time he wasn’t cursed, but he usually found himself in the memories of the time he spent with her. The light, the fairy heart. Mavis.

His most joyful memories after he was cursed were the ones he shared with her in that island. The cursed boy and the cursed girl, two opposites, yet so similar.

At first, they spent time together just to have some company. Just to avoid the loneness. But little by little they warmed up to each other.

Mavis was the first to warm up to him, and she was also the first to share her past. Such a beautiful light, touched by the sadness. Such a bright light, a light that wanted to be friends with the darkness.

When Zeref finally decided to share his past, he ended up telling her everything. About his brother, his choice, his curse, his mistakes. He was darkness, a lost darkness seeking a way out.

And the more they got to know each other, more that small feeling grew. Once upon a time, there were a cursed boy and a cursed girl.

The boy was a black sun, the girl a white moon. They fell for each other and tainted each other. The bright light was tainted with the darkness and they found something they were both searching for.

Zeref showed a small smile when thinking back at those days. What they found together shouldn’t exist, yet they made it real.

At the present they were in opposite sides again, the two souls who shared the same sin.

Dispelling his thoughts, Zeref walked away from that room. The past is in the past, even when it molds everything in the present.


	2. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part isn’t that bad… It felt weird writing this, in fact, writing Zervis in cannon setting feels weird.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading!  
> This one can be kinda fluffy… I think. Not sure about it.

Seeing the guild members partying was something that made Mavis happy. Fairy Tail was a rather new guild, but it was already full of smiles. It already felt like home.

But sometimes, when she was by herself, the first master couldn’t avoid feeling lonely. Like she felt back when it was just her at Tenrou island.

And sometimes she caught herself thinking about him. The black mage cursed by Ankhseram.

When they first met, it was like looking at her own reflection. She could see it in his eyes. The loneness. The desire to have company. She was also like that, but she only realized it when Zera turned out to be an illusion she had created.

Two lonely mages, darkness and light. Their desire to be with someone made them closer to each other in a way not even the brightest soul could explain.

And even now, surrounded by friends, Mavis thought about Zeref and what he was doing. She hoped he was not as lonely anymore…

Her guildmaster’s duties called her and she left with that thought unfinished. And somewhere far away, in where the Alvarez Empire would rise in a far future, Zeref felt her hopes. Thanks to her, he was not that lonely anymore.


	3. Magic

If somebody asked Mavis what her favorite thing was, she would probably answer magic. She just couldn’t avoid remembering a certain black mage whenever she thought about magic. After all, it was thanks to him that they were able to save Magnolia and now had a home.

Happy times that were not that happy anymore. Thanks to that same magic. Using Law made her the cursed girl, the same as him. And now, in opposite sides of the battlefield, they clashed. The heart she longed to protect would be used, and only the future could say what would happen.

Maybe that last magic would touch his soul. Mavis sure hoped for it. She loved him with everything she had. His reactions were so funny when talking about love, he always became clumsy and awkward. The greatest black mage of history, Zeref, had no idea of how to deal with love and romance. And maybe, just maybe, the heart could bring that nice Zeref back. That Zeref that wasn’t corrupted by the curse.

* * *

Nobody ever asked Zeref why he sought such magic as Fairy Heart. Even if they did, he would show a bitter smile that made them shut up at once. They would never understand. Zeref didn’t want the magic, but the form it took.

He usually denied it, but he missed Mavis way too much. His madness got worse since the day she disappeared from his life. The curse corrupting his soul little by little, eating away his humanity.

Clashing against her in the battlefield was the last thing he wished for. He recalled making her cry (he really didn’t know how to treat girls) and the warmth he felt when she hugged him without hesitation. Deep down he loved her, but it wouldn’t work.

And now fighting against the same one that could walk alongside him, Zeref felt something different approaching fast, going right for him.

Before he could say anything, it hit. The Heart had been unleashed. The last chapter would soon begin.


	4. Afterlife

That bright warm light was like nothing Zeref had ever felt before. It was welcoming and made him feel safe, something that hadn’t happened since he lost his mother a long time ago.

So, was that the feeling of dying? He felt something pulling at his self and the light coming closer and closer until it engulfed him.

The place around him started to change little by little and a soft voice kept calling him. He opened his eyes just to see a familiar face staring at him.

"You finally woke up Zeref! Took you long enough!" She said cheerfully.

"Mavis?! How?! Wait. Where we are?!" He asked confused.

"Just look around. Golden plains. Let’s have fun!" Mavis answered while grabbing Zeref’s hand and pulling him along to somewhere.

"Is this a dream? It must be…" Zeref said in a whisper, but Mavis ended up hearing anyway.

"It’s not a dream. Or did you really expect the afterlife to be a gloomy place?" She stopped running and looked at his face of disbelief.

Zeref blinked one, two, three times. Until the information made sense to him.

"Is this really the afterlife?"

"Yep."

"And somehow we can be together for once?"

"Of course."

"No curses or dead people and sins?"

"No. Just the two of us."

A grin that could rival his brother’s appeared in Zeref’s face. He gave Mavis a quick peck and then started pulling her by the hand. She was blushing hard, but went along.

They would make sure to enjoy the afterlife. And they would do it together.


End file.
